In Another World
by Minxy 12
Summary: In another world Percy was killed and turned into a tree.


_Percy Jackson_

Percy Jackson run away at the tender age of five. With his mother gone he had no-one. You can't really count smelly Gabe now can you? Well here he was two years later at the age of seven. This Ladies, Gentleman and all those monsters out there is where my tales begins. This is the story of Percy Jackson Son Of The Sea God.

Percy Jackson ran through the streets of New York. He had lived on the streets for two years and so he had learnt how to survive. With his sword pen that appeared in front of him at the age of six help immensely to slay the monsters. Furies, Hellhounds, Cyclopes ect. You get the idea. He had met Annabeth, Thalia and Luke last week and was currently walking back to the safe house with his pocket full of cash and his bag full of food after the market was 'accidentally' flooded.

They were on their way to Camp Half Blood. The camp for demi-gods. Of course this wasn't easy by have two of the most powerful demi-god children in existence there. That just attracted more and more monsters. The camp were sending out a satyr to collect them and they were still waiting. Little did Percy know that his life would meet certain doom in the next 72 hours but, then again he didn't know this did he.

_71 hours later _

They were running. The satyr leading the way. Of course they would get trick. Percy ran lagging behind the others. He was injured, tired and fed up.

"ANNABETH!" he shouted stopping. She turned. "Take the others and run to camp I'll get you time but not a lot!"

"No Percy don't you'll be killed!" She cried her eyes watering.

"I would rather die trying and saving my friends than giving up and running. I'm tired of running Annabeth." he whispered with a dead like tone. "Go Annabeth. Go." he walked up to her and kissed her soundly. "GO!" he pushed her as he turned back to the monsters erecting a shield of water as he went.

Thalia and Luke had seen the commotion their faces looked pale as they watched the seven year old engage the battle. Grover the satyr early fainted at the site of how much power the kid held. He ran faster trying to get help. Campers had started to get into armour to help but they were too late.

Percy wouldn't let them help. He slashed, dodged and cut yet his effort was in vain. With on blow of the fury he was sent flying back into the large stone bolder. His shields weakened but stayed put. Around about 10 people that including Annabeth, Luke and Thalia were trying to get through. He got up and stood his ground. His body a bit slumped and not much wait on his leg.

He held up his hands with the sword. He saw Chiron's eyes widen at the site of the sword. And whispered in Greek "_Death To All Demons I Fight I Willingly Give My Life For This Deed To Be Completed!" _He saw the campers who knew Greek grow pale and Annabeth screaming "NOOOO!" Chiron looked saddened and helpless. Luke and Thalia looked confused until the camper beside them told them what it meant.

They shook their heads tear on their cheeks that clean a slim pathway down their dirty faces.

He took his last breath as his energy was drained from him and shot at the monsters. He fell to the ground. Poseidon was feeling remorse and saddens for the boy and Zeus was grateful that he saved Thalia put their powers together and turned him into a chestnut tree. For those to remember him and for him to protect those in the present and future. Annabeth sank to the floor sobbing her heart out as those around looked at her, Thalia and Luke with sympathy.

_8 years later_

Eight years later Annabeth, Thalia and Clarisse returned from the sea of monsters with Grover with the golden fleece to heal Percy's chestnut tree and to save camp after Luke had poisoned it. Thalia had become a hunter at the age of 14 and went on the quest to help her 'brother' Percy because that is exactly how she felt about him.

They placed it onto the branches of the tree and watched as the yellow receded and the green in the leaves seeped back into it making the tree bloom with colour. Annabeth smiled and gently rubbed the trunk of the tree and kissed it lightly. No-one knew the sorrow of the heart break she experienced.

_10 Hours Later Midnight_

Annabeth woke up to loud banging on her door. The whole cabin woke up groaning. She opened the door to see two panicked faces of Grover and Thalia.

"He…H-he…A-alive…" Thalia pointed to the hill. The raining and thundering not getting better if not it got worse getting heavier and heavier. She threw on her jeans and t-shirt and ran to the hill. Thalia ran after her. There on the floor lying still face down on the wet grass laid Percy. He was in his t-shirt he wore when he 'died' but it had been magically cleaned and enlarged. He looked about 15. The same as Annabeth.

Many of the new campers didn't know who he was but Annabeth knew that some did. She ran down the hill many trying to stop her but they didn't. She slid on her knees in the muddy grass and gently turned him over. Thalia ran beside her.

"Percy" She whispered shaking him lightly. Thalia helped by pulling him so he was resting on her knees and stomach. He groaned and muttered something they didn't understand. Then his eyes fluttered and opened. Sea green eyes fluttered open and shut and then again until he opened them. He blinked slowly trying to think about what was going on.

"Strangest dream…I was dying" he whispered.

"Sssh Percy your ok now." he opened his eyes wide.

"Annabeth! Thalia! But…h-how I died!"

"Miracles happen Percy and where've been blessed." she pulled him into a hug Thalia joined. The whole of Camp Half Blood watched with confused faces. Grover glanced at Percy's face and whooped with joy.

"He's Alive!" He yelled. "Ladies and Gentlemen and all those who are mythical my I introduce Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon who has magically been transferred from his tree into his body again!"

Shocked silence echoed through the camp. Percy stood up with the help of Annabeth and Thalia tiredly as they helped him walk through the boarder.

**Read**

**Review**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Tell Me**

**Sequel?**

**Minxy12**


End file.
